


Przepoczwarzenie

by Satanachia



Series: Czerwienią barwiąc świat [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates, Ultimate Avengers - Fandom
Genre: Gen, złole, złole everywhere
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	Przepoczwarzenie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raspberry_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Glass/gifts).



Nóż ślizga się w spoconej dłoni, a czubek ostrza drga niebezpiecznie o milimetr od jego oka.   
— No już, przecież się zagoi — mamrocze sam do siebie. Chwyta kępkę włosów tuż przy czole i naciąga mocno skórę; poprawia chwyt na nożu i na próbę przeciąga ostrzem po czole. Cięcie nieco piecze, a płynący po policzku strumyczek krwi irytuje, jednak chłopak wie, że od tego nie ma już ucieczki. Sam wybrał i ukształtował swój los.   
Rzuca krótkie spojrzenie na leżące nieopodal ciało i przygryza wargę. Sam wybrał.   
  
Następne cięcie jest dokładniejsze, bardziej zaplanowane, a dłoń już nie drży. Jednym pociągnięciem zdziera z czaszki długi skalp, który odrzuca od siebie z obrzydzeniem. Odchyla głowę do tyłu, by spływająca krew nie nakapała mu do oczu, i sycząc z bólu odcina kolejne pasy skóry, a z każdą następną czuje się spokojniejszy; gniew wygasa, zastępowany chłodnym zadowoleniem i czającą się gdzieś na dnie jaźni nienawiścią.   
  
Gdy kończy, opiera się przez dłuższą chwilę o stalowy blat i zezuje na swoje zamazane, szkaradne odbicie.   
Uśmiecha się krzywo i z lubością wylizuje do czysta nóż.   
Już nigdy nie będzie  _Nim_.   
Teraz jest już tylko  _sobą_.   
  
Szaleńczy śmiech rozchodzi się po ośrodku, rozgłaszając zwycięstwo.   
  
W końcu jest tylko sobą!


End file.
